


Kisses out of the Blue

by 8REKI8ARR



Series: my swaggy vrisrezi oneshots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, High School, Humanstuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It was like 1am I think?, Kissing, My First AO3 Post, POV Second Person, POV Terezi Pyrope, Trans Vriska Serket, eh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8REKI8ARR/pseuds/8REKI8ARR
Summary: Her callous hands layed against your hips with your arms hung loosely around her neck, you, against the wall just behind the school.You could taste the blueberry lip gloss she wore and if it weren't for the fact that that exact fruity taste was so intoxicatingly good, you sure as hell wouldn't be lip locked with her at this time.Her practically golden locks draped around her tanned figure so perfectly and the large glasses she normally wore idly dangled from the front of her loose-fitting shirt and you could only hold onto her tighter at the mere thought of her perfect self.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: my swaggy vrisrezi oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153022
Kudos: 9





	Kisses out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> wassup! this is already in the tags but vriska is trans fem :) i don't know what else to say so enjoy reading i guess? yeah sounds about right

She was, from what others understood, a complete bitch, she wasn't though. Nobody knew her like you did.

If it weren't for the fact you two had known eachother since you were children, the circumstance you were in would seem odd.

Her callous hands layed against your hips with your arms hung loosely around her neck, you, against the wall just behind the school.

You could taste the blueberry lip gloss she wore and if it weren't for the fact that that exact fruity taste was so intoxicatingly good, you sure as hell wouldn't be lip locked with her at this time.

Her practically golden locks draped around her tanned figure so perfectly and the large glasses she normally wore idly dangled from the front of her loose-fitting shirt and you could only hold onto her tighter at the mere thought of her perfect self.

She moved away from your face. “Oi, 'Rezi.”

“Mm? What is it Vris?”

“Do you understand how much I fucking adore you?” She gripped tighter at the fabric covering your skin and you were shortly brought back towards her lips, the strong taste of blueberry returning to your senses, her tongue meeting your lower lip, your mouth lightly widening and her warm, wet muscle slithering in, a relaxed sigh escaping your system.

You could stay here for years if you had the choice, and so would she.


End file.
